Homecoming
by Meg The Monster
Summary: A sexual story between Sasuke and Itachi. Dedicated to my best friend, Meghan Leedy. Happy birhtday Sasuke. 7/23!


Homecoming

By: InnocentAttraction

WARNING: There ARE sexual themes in this story so if you're not a fan of that, I suggest you might want to read or look at something else. Also, Itachi doesn't kill his family or abandon them. The family is still alive and well. Right now though, they're gone protecting the village so Sasuke and Itachi are left alone. This IS an ItaSasu story dedicated to my friend who's my Uchiha-loving best friend and whose there when I need a shoulder to cry on or a person to talk to, Meghan Leedy. Also…Happy Birthday Sasuke! 7/23/2008!

Cobwebs hang from the wooden boards that line the Uchiha manor. It's been nearly three years since Sasuke had seen his house and already, he wasn't thrilled to be home. He knew a battle was ahead for him. It was obvious. But had he really been missing that long? _"I never expected it to look like this," _he thinks. In fact, he thought at least the village would've taken care of it or torn it down. He was surprised to see it still standing. He wasn't surprised about the dust and dirt that lined it. He looks around the house, checking to see if anyone else could be there. No one. Not a soul besides him. He sighs in relief. _"Thank god. I don't think I'd WANT anyone to see me in the condition I'm in right now." _Sasuke, returning from a mission with Kakashi to remove the curse mark, permanently, and to gain more power in a subtle way, fell on his couch. His body was tired and sore. The back of his neck still reeked with pain. He hadn't felt this sore in his entire life time. It sucked to say the least. Sasuke stands up, stretching his sore muscles in an attempt to loosen them up a bit. The young Uchiha looks around the entire house once more. "I half expected at least someone to be home. I guess they're still on that mission," Sasuke says aloud. "This could get pretty boring."

Quietly walking down the wooden hallways, he goes over to his bedroom to put his luggage in his room. He unpacks his things and grabs his robe and towel hanging in his closet. "Might as well get a shower in while no one else is around," he says to himself. Walking towards the bathroom, the eerie calm of the house sends chills down his spine. He tries to calm himself. There wasn't anything to fear. At least he hoped there wasn't. Reaching the bathroom, he shuts the door tight behind him. He turns on the shower water. Once the shower water reaches a lukewarm temperature, Sasuke undresses himself and steps inside. He cleans his whole body, the water relaxes and massaging his achy tendons and muscles. He cleans the grease from his hair and the dirt from his arms and legs. It felt nice to wash away the dirt and grime. Once he finished, he turned off the water and stood in the shower for another moment, ringing out the excess water in his raven black hair. "Now that was what I needed." Stepping out, he immediately reaches for his towel to dry himself off. He wraps the robe around his body and walks back to his bedroom. The eerie calm feeling again sent chills down his spine. Only this time, Sasuke swore he had heard something. He looks around the hallway, making sure he was the only one there. The Uchiha manor is extremely creepy when it's nearly empty except for one person. Sasuke already knew this. It used to frighten him as a child. Even at 17, it still sent tremors through him. He shook it off, acting as if nothing was wrong. He slowly opens the door to his bedroom. Lying on his bed, Itachi Uchiha is flipping through a magazine. He looks up and smiles at his younger brother, his cool dark eyes focusing intently on him. "I didn't think anyone would be back for a while," he says. "Apparently I was wrong."

Sasuke smiles at him, wrapping the robe closer around him. It was always was nerve-wracking when Itachi looked at him like that. The kind of look where they can't stop seeing your body…undressed…begging them for more. It was something he noticed as a kid. Now, it was more and more prevalent than ever before. Sasuke didn't mind it. It kind of turned him on, not that he'd ever admit that to him. He just knew it did. "Kakashi said I finally gained enough power. He's been teaching me all these Jounin level jutsus. Plus the curse mark is finally gone," Sasuke says, showing his now bare neck to his brother where the curse mark once inhabited. "It's a good feeling…though my body is extremely tired."

Itachi grins, moving his long black bangs away from his face. His long hair was tied back, but the bangs still dangled across his face. Standing up, he walks over to embrace his brother. "Well I'm glad you're back. I missed you. This house gets pretty lonely. I've had to find ways to preoccupy myself."

"And how exactly have you been occupying yourself? With gay porn magazines?" Sasuke points at the magazine in Itachis' hand, laughing. Sasuke already knew Itachi was gay. It didn't bother him in the least honestly. He'd grown used to it by now. "I don't think that's the best way to entertain yourself. One of these days, you're going to injure yourself from whacking off too much."

"Ha-ha little brother. You're very funny." Itachi pauses, staring at his brother once more. _"If only you knew the truth." _

Sasuke stares back at his brother. His breathing became slightly staggered as he looked at those gorgeous, onyx colored eyes. He loved Itachis' eyes. More so than he'd honestly be comfortable with. He'd never admit this, but he would fantasize about Itachi. In sexual ways. It made him feel low and disgusted but he just couldn't help himself. Itachi was beautiful. Very beautiful. Those gorgeous eyes, that muscular, slender form to his body, those soft lips, his ivory colored skin, and his angelic face was enough to make him melt to the floor. But how could he ever admit that? Itachi was his brother. It wouldn't matter. It would never work. As Sasuke tried to push his way passed his brother, Itachi suddenly grabs onto Sasukes' broad shoulders, pushing him against the door. "Itachi," Sasuke abruptly says. "What are you…"

Before Sasuke could even manage to finish his sentences, his lips were embraced by Itachis'. Sasuke wanted to push his brother away; make him stop, but he didn't. In fact, he kissed his brother back. His sweet tasting lips felt like a miracle against his. He wanted to never stop kissing him. It was like heaven. Itachi grips his brother once more, pushing him down on the bed. He embraced his lips once more, his hips moving in a grinding motion against Sasukes' groin. As Sasuke opens his lips to sigh, Itachis' tongue slips through. It explores his entire mouth, tasting every part of it.

Itachi pauses, his hands opening Sasukes' robe and removing his own clothes as well. Sasukes' breath was staggered. He felt nervous, unsure of himself but still stimulated and excited. Itachi kisses his brother once more. "You want me to stop. If this is too weird for you, please let me know." Sasuke kisses his brother, assuring him it was ok.

Itachi smiles, his hand grasping Sasukes' manhood and sliding up and down against it. Sasuke tries not to let himself sigh. He didn't want to get too excited too soon, but it felt so good. Itachis' lips kissed Sasukes' neck and to his shoulders. He leaves behind a hickey, marking Sasuke as his treasure and no one else's. Moving farther down, Itachi reaches Sasukes' manhood. It's hard, awaiting for whatever pleasure Itachi could cook up. Itachis' mouth encases it, his fingers thrusting into the boy and moving in direct rhythm. Sasuke shifts his shoulders under him. His hands travel up and down the bed and his body. His staggered breath becomes more pleasured and eager. Sasuke bites down on his lower lip in an attempt to hold in any sighs that wanted to escape. Itachi looks up at his brother, a devilish smile appearing on his face. He continues to use his free hand for a moment, wanting to watch his brother in pleasure. "…three." Itachi stops moving his hand. "…two." Itachi stops thrusting him with fingers. Adjusting himself slightly, Itachi whispers once more. "…one." In a swift movement, Itachi thrusts in Sasuke. Sasuke instantaneously grabs onto Itachis' skin, his nails digging into his brother. A couple thrusts later, an audible sigh escapes his lips. "I heard that, hun," Itachi says, thrusting faster and deeper.

"I…I di…didn't…didn't d-do any-an-anything," Sasuke stammers, knowing his voice wasn't convincing enough to his brother. A few moments, a louder sigh manages to escape his lips. At this point, Sasuke knows he can't hold out any longer. His sighs turn into moans and groans.

Itachi, already groaning, grips onto Sasukes' wrist, his arm bleeding from his nails digging into him. He suddenly pulls Sasuke on top of him. Sasuke immediately looks doubtful as he sits on top of his brother. "I can't do this," he says shyly. "I've never done this before."

Sasuke is about to stand up when Itachi grabs at his sides and pulls him down, thrusting into him. At that point, Sasuke lets out a loud sigh. "If you don't, I'll keep doing this…faster and deeper. I was on top. Now it's your turn. Besides, you're not the one doing most of the work up to this point."

The Uchiha boy hesitates to answer. Itachi pushes him up and down against his manhood. Sasuke finally tells him he will. Moving his body up and down, he could feel that same heart-racing feeling build in his body. He'd never experienced something like this before. An orgasm was taking over. He moved faster and faster against Itachi. Itachi groans louder. "God Sasuke! Nhm…ahh Sasuke!"

Moving as fast as he could, Sasuke felt the orgasm take over his body. "I..Ita…Itachi," he moans. Suddenly he stops moving. Itachi, at his climax point, spills his seeds into the boy. Sasuke doesn't pull out for a while. He doesn't think he could without his knees growing weak on him. Slowly, Sasuke pulls out. He looks at the mess, then at his brother. "I think we might to clean this up."

Both brothers laugh, laying on the bed next to each other. "Apparently there's another mess we need to take care of," the elder brother says. "How are we going to explain this to mom and dad? And the rest of the clan?"

Sasuke suddenly becomes depressed. He was hoping Itachi wouldn't bring that up for a while. He'd been wondering about himself since he first started fantasizing about Itachi. "I'm not sure. I guess we might have to hide this from them. Mom will take the news easier than dad will." Resting his head against Itachis' chest, Sasuke listens to his brothers' calming heart beat. "But I guess I can finally say this without getting ashamed." Itachi looks puzzled at his brother. "We finally told each other the truth."

Itachi nods, kissing the boys' head. He runs his fingers through Sasukes' hair, wrapping his other arm around the boy and holding him close. "In the biggest and probably most unexpected way possible." Itachi pauses. "But that's the Uchiha clan for you." Sasuke smiles, kissing his brothers' lip once more.


End file.
